


Interception

by torino10154



Series: Valentine's Drabbles 2011 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Interception

The long and the short of it was…too much Firewhisky the night before and a sticking charm the following morning made Sirius late to Potions. While he didn't have to sit next to Snape, he was far too close for comfort. For more than one reason, if he were honest with himself, which he tried to avoid at all costs where Snape was concerned.

His face was nothing to look at but those hands were a gay bloke's wet dream. Thin and pale, his fingers long and elegant. Sirius felt himself hardening, imagining how it would feel to have those fingers inside him, stretching him loose, rubbing his prostate while Snape sucked him until he came. 

"Wha?" he said, turning toward James and Remus, the wadded up bit of parchment one of them had thrown at the back of his head landing at his feet. As he reached for the parchment, it flew across the floor and he looked up to see Snape smirking as he picked it up. 

Looking back around, James mouthed, "Sorry." Sirius slowly turned toward Snape, his expression one of the cat that ate the canary. With greatly exaggerated movements he took up his mortar and pestle, and gripped the pestle suggestively, sliding his hand up and down the handle as he worked, his thumb passing over the end like Sirius did to his knob when he wanked.

_I'm so fucked._

Hard as the stone pestle itself, Sirius vowed to kill James. A long, _painful_ death if he had his way. Maybe Remus, too. He didn't want to leave any witnesses.


End file.
